Computing systems are ubiquitous in business, school and entertainment. The uses and applications of computing systems continue to increase as the capabilities of the systems increase. Furthermore, existing computing systems have expanded capabilities and different types of systems have been more recently introduced as computing technologies continue to improve.
Various types of user interfaces permitting users to interact with computing systems have also evolved. Keyboards have traditionally been used by users to interact with computing systems while graphical user interfaces have also been introduced which permit users to interact with a computing system utilizing a pointing device, such as a mouse. More recently, interface systems have been introduced which respond to a user's touch interacting with a graphical display, and some multi-touch interface systems are configured to process multiple simultaneous inputs.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide improvements with respect to processing of user interactions with graphical user interfaces.